


I'll show you mine if you show me yours

by JustAsSweet



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossover, Gun Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAsSweet/pseuds/JustAsSweet
Summary: A regular night at the Pony turns into a headache and then some when two tourists are not what they appear.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	I'll show you mine if you show me yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SalazarTipton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/gifts).



> This was a fun crossover fic I did during the break between season 1 and season 2 of Roswell for the Cosmic Love Exchange on Tumblr. I reference two prompts from the [Roswell Writing Prompts Tumblr page](https://tmblr.co/mPGWGabwPXrak1_V7xDUttA) ([this one](https://roswellprompts.tumblr.com/post/186006688494/drunkmax-going-off-about-twilight) and [this one](https://roswellprompts.tumblr.com/post/184274060830/during-the-road-trip-to-the-prison-bohemian)), and basically I had a lot of fun writing it!

The crowd at the Wild Pony was finally starting to break up as, one by one, people peeled off and headed home. Karaoke night was always a popular one and tonight had been no exception. Michael was half sure the house was actually going to come down when Maria led everyone in “Bohemian Rhapsody”, but by now it had thinned to their small group and two young men sitting in a booth near the bathrooms.

They both looked to be in their early twenties; one of them spoke with large, animated hand gestures and the other listened and laughed more quietly with the ease of long friendship. Michael had seen them from the pool table and didn’t recognize them, so he figured they must be tourists passing through.

Michael spent most of the night playing pool as he normally did, but it was getting to be closing time and the last of Michael’s pool competitors had left. Since Alex wasn’t there for him to pull into a dark corner or snuggle up to in a booth, he settled down at the table with everyone else. Isobel had begged off that night but Max and Liz were there, as was Kyle. Unfortunately.

He saw Maria make her way out from behind the empty bar and over to the bouncer by the door. The Diné man towered over her almost comically, in every way fitting the physical stereotype of his profession. She laid a hand on his arm to get his attention.

“Wolf, I’ll be right back. You’re in charge, ok?”

“Sure, boss.” He nodded, crossing his arms over his black leather vest and settling into an easy, alert stance.

“You running out on us, DeLuca?” Michael called after her, craning his head to catch sight of her as she whisked out the door.

She stuck her head back in and raised an eyebrow at him. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“If you don’t come back does that mean my tab is cleared?” He grinned at her over his drink.

Maria rolled her eyes. “Keep dreaming, Guerin. One day the whiskey fairy might grant your wishes but until then, you owe me 63 dollars.” She flashed him a bright smile with just enough teeth to let him know she meant it and slipped back out the door.

“Well I’ve got to go to the little surgeon’s room.” Kyle heaved himself up to a chorus of teasing protests.

“What’s the matter, Valenti? Can’t hold your liquor?” Michael smirked at him from across the table.

Kyle rolled his eyes. “Just don’t get up to trouble while I’m gone, Guerin. And I don’t want to come back to Evans here going off about - what was it again? Twilight?"

Max hunched, slightly embarrassed, as Liz laughed. "That was one time.”

“Well make sure it stays that way.” Kyle turned and headed towards the bathrooms.

Max seemed undeterred. “All I was saying was that it would have been more interesting if the focus had been less on the conflict between the wolves and the vampires. You know the original Dracula could turn into a wolf, so really-” He was drowned out by a chorus of groans.

“What do you think, Liz?” Max turned to her and raised his eyebrows.

Liz leaned back and seemed to consider for a moment. Then she beamed at him. “Team Jacob all the way.”

Max clutched his heart in mock pain. “I am betrayed!"

Liz laughed and shoved him playfully. He flopped dramatically, then leaned over and pulled her into a quick kiss.

Michael scoffed at them around the lip of his beer as they looked at each other in sickeningly sweet contentment.

"Nobody move!”

Michael jerked around and saw that a man had just walked in. His clothes were dirty and clearly unwashed and he sported a scraggly and unkempt beard. It looked to Michael like he was a drifter, but the thing currently commanding his attention was the gun he had leveled at Wolf. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the two tourists stiffen to attention and he sincerly hoped neither one of them tried anything stupid.

Max leapt to his feet but quickly spread his palms when the gun swung around to him. “Take it easy ok, what do you want?”

“Money. In the till.” The drifter’s eyes flicked to the bar, then back to Max. “Now!” he yelled when no one moved.

“Ok, ok, just-”

“What’d I miss?” Kyle walked out of the hallway from the bathrooms, directly next to where the drifter was standing.

“Wait-” Max reached a quelling hand out, a moment too late.

The drifter startled at Kyle’s sudden appearance and swung around. The hand holding the gun lashed out and Kyle’s head snapped back as the metal made contact. He bounced off the wall, crumpled to the ground, and lay still.

Michael saw one of the tourists, the quieter one, make an abrupt aborted movement as if to help Kyle, then apparently thought better of it after a second glance at the drifter. Michael tried to catch his eye to warn him off trying anything further, but was distracted by a flurry of movement next to him.

“Kyle!” Liz gasped and started forward out of her seat. She froze as the gun swung around again and pointed at her, the muzzle shaking slightly along with the hand holding it.

Max spread his hands again, and edged between Liz and the line of fire. “Alright, calm down, we’ll get the money for you. Wolf?”

Wolf moved toward the register on the bar, eyes trained on the drifter.

Michael tracked him for a moment, waiting until he got far enough away. Then he focused on the gun’s safety and narrowed his eyes. He heard and _felt_ the faint “click” it made as he switched it on, and he glanced at Max.

Max gave him the slightest of nods, then in a fluid motion he stepped forward, grabbed the man’s wrist, and twisted, forcing him to drop the gun. Max kicked it across the floor, away from them, and used his momentum to carry them both against the wall with a grunt. He got the drifter’s hands behind his back and pulled a pair of handcuffs from his belt where he kept his spares.

Michael stooped to pick up the gun as Max read him his rights, putting it on the table.

Max handed the man off to Wolf. “Take him out front and wait, I want to check on Kyle."

Wolf gave the drifter, who was protesting loudly, a shove towards the door. "Sure thing. Why do these things always happen on your day off, am I right?”

“Tell me about it.” Max scoffed in rueful agreement. He called after Wolf as he manhandled his charge out the doorway, “Someone should be by shortly from the department."

He nodded to Liz who was just getting off the phone with Sheriff Valenti. Liz nodded back as she slipped her phone back into her pocket, then her gaze sharpened.

"Hey! What are you doing? Get away from him!"

Michael turned and saw that one of the tourists from the booth, the one who he thought was going to pull a dumbass move before, was kneeling by Kyle on the floor. He had Kyle’s hand in a tight grip and his head was thrown back, jaw clenched and teeth bared in what looked like pain. What was most concerning though were the fingers of unnatural black something snaking up his arm that seemed to be coming from Kyle.

Liz had already started towards them and without thinking Michael reached out and _pulled_. The young man went flying into a table where he lay groaning on the floor.

Max’s head snapped around and he kept trying to catch Michael’s eye as he went to crouch next to Kyle, but Michael ignored him in favor of making doubly sure whoever this potential threat was wasn’t going to cause more trouble.

"Woah, woah, woah! Calm down!”

The other tourist was suddenly standing with his arms spread wide in a placating gesture. Michael sized him up. He didn’t look like he weighed more than 150 pounds soaking wet and he was tall enough that it made him almost gangly. Michael narrowed his eyes, confident he could take him on if he had to.

“Look, he was trying to help ok? Lemme just, go over and make sure he’s alright.” At this he started to sidle towards his companion on the floor, hands still raised in the air.

“Hey!”

The young man jerked to a stop as Max stood to his full height.

“How about nobody moves until we sort out what just happened?” Max said, using what Michael thought of as his Officer Evans Voice.

“Ok! Ok, sure, we can do that.” The tourist craned his neck, trying to get a look at the figure on the floor. “Hey Scott? Buddy? How you doing over there, huh? You ok? You maybe wanna, I don’t know, help me out a little?”

His companion - Scott, apparently - groaned and started to heave himself up. He had leveraged himself onto the table top when Liz marched up to him and shoved him to the ground again.

“What were you doing to Kyle?” she demanded, glaring down at him threateningly.

Scott, wisely, lay flat on his back with his palms spread in a show of surrender. “Nothing! I was just trying to make him more comfortable.”

On cue, Kyle moaned and put a hand to his head. Max crouched next to him again and touched his shoulder gently. “Hey man, how you feeling?”

Kyle squinted up at him. He pulled his hand away from his head and looked at the blood on his fingers.

“Better than I should be considering I may have a concussion.” He heaved up into a sitting position and let himself fall back against the wall with a groan.

Max turned over his shoulder and traded a look with Michael.

“See?” Scott’s friend interjected. “We weren’t trying to mess with your pack, ok?”

“Pack? What do you mean, ‘pack’? ” Max asked, brow furrowed.

Scott grunted as he pulled himself to his feet, glancing at Liz, who glowered but stepped back a little to give him room.

“Stiles, they’re not werewolves.” He winced as he pressed a hand to his side where the table hit him.

“What kind of a name is - wait, werewolves?! Who’s - what - 'werewolves’? Those aren’t _real_.” Michael stared at him in disbelief. He shot Liz a glare when she snorted, then looked at Stiles to see his face twisted in derision.

“Yeah, ok, Mister Broody. Deny away. But we’re in on your little secret. And don’t try to tell me that Puppy Eyes and Cheekbones over there aren’t werewolves either because hello?” He swept an arm towards Kyle and Max, who looked mildly affronted. Kyle just looked confused.

“Should’ve known we’d run into another pack,” Stiles muttered to himself. “'Come on a road trip Stiles, it’ll be fun!’ Why do I still listen to you, Scott?”

“Stiles, I told you, they’re not werewolves. He’s human.” Scott pointed to Kyle on the floor.

“Thank you,” Kyle said, clearly done with trying to make sense of the conversation.

“He smells funny though.” He swung his hand to Max, who tensed. Liz took a step towards Max, half blocking him from the accusing finger.

“Scott, we’ve talked about sniffing people without their permission. It’s creepy and gross. You gotta cut it out.” Stiles seemed unbothered by this revelation and was looking at Scott in exasperation.

“Come on man, you know I can’t help it.” Scott gave Stiles a long-suffering look and dropped his hand. Then he turned his gaze on Michael. “You’re not human either, are you?”

Michael froze, but Stiles just rolled his eyes.

“Wow Scott, brilliant deduction. I got that when he threw you across the room with his freaking _mind_. What tipped you off?” Stile gestured wildly at the table Scott had knocked over when Michael forced him off Kyle.

“Like I said, he smells funny,” Scott answered without a hint of the sarcasm that Stiles’ question was dripping in.

Michael gritted his teeth. This was going nowhere. “Yeah I get that a lot. What exactly does it mean?” He stepped forward threateningly. “You got 5 seconds to answer or I-”.

“Michael,” Max warned.

“What, Max?” Michael snapped.

“Woah, hey, guys. Look, I get it. How 'bout I show you my thing so we’re even, ok?” Scott spread his hands, supplicating.

Max stood and moved closer to Liz. “What do you mean 'your thing’?” he said, cautiously.

Rather than answer, Scott bowed his head. When he looked back up, Michael recoiled with a curse.

His eyes, which had been a deep brown, were a blood red that nearly glowed. He seemed to have sprouted extra hair around his face; his ears now ended in long points, and his lips pulled back to reveal fangs that definitely hadn’t been there before.

Michael heard a startled stream of Spanish from Liz and Kyle let loose a very emphatic, “What the _fuck_!” from his position on the floor.

Scott quickly ducked his head again and suddenly his features had returned to normal.

“See? Can we please calm down a little?” Scott was acting like everything was fine now when Michael felt like his head was spinning even worse than before.

Michael broke the shocked silence. “Ok, what the _hell_ was that?”

Scott seemed disappointed that no one had relaxed. “I’m a werewolf. Look, it’s not a big deal, can we all-”

“Not a big deal? You turn into a character from an 80s B-movie and it’s not a big deal?” Michael flung his hands wide in disbelief, but Liz cut him off before he could continue.

“Do it again.”

“…what?” Scott seemed nonplussed.

“Do it again. That thing.” Liz gestured helplessly, searching for words. “Cambia otra vez, muéstrate. You say you’re a werewolf, prove it.” She crossed her arms and stuck her chin out, challenging.

“Liz, I’m not sure that’s-” Max started.

“No, it’s ok.” Scott interrupted. He grew silent again, concentrating, and this time they saw the change ripple over him.

No one moved for a moment, then Liz stepped forward.

“Liz-” Max said warningly. She shot him a look, and moved closer to Scott. They all jumped when he said “You can touch if you want."

"You sound…normal.” Liz said, tentatively.

Stiles snorted and Michael glared at him. But his curiosity was piqued, too. He made his way over to stand next to Liz, who was tilting her head while she examined him up close. She reached a hand out and gently touched some of the excess hair on Scott’s face, then she tugged on it.

“Ow!” Scott flinched away and rubbed his cheek.

Liz held her palms up in apology. “Sorry, just making sure.”

Scott shook his head like a dog, and his face returned to human.

“So when you say you 'smelled us’…” Michael started, mental gears clicking into motion.

“Yeah. Side effect.” Scott looked mildly embarrassed.

“What exactly were you doing to Kyle?” Liz asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion, not willing to back down that easily.

“Oh.” Scott rubbed his hand self-consciously against the back of his neck. “I was taking his pain.”

“Taking his - what? Like healing him?” Michael looked over at Max whose gaze had sharpened in interest.

“No, I can’t heal other people like that. But I can ease their pain, make it hurt less.” Scott shrugged.

“Huh.” Michael digested that information. “What do you do?” He rounded on Stiles, who looked taken aback.

“Uh, nothing. I’m human."

Michael’s face twisted derisively, and he raised his eyebrows at him.

"No, seriously!” Stiles threw his hands up. “So what, two seconds ago you don’t believe in werewolves, and now you don’t believe in humans?”

“Alright,” Michael pursed his lips and dropped his chin in a nod of concession. But Stiles apparently wasn’t done.

“And by the way, how do you not know about werewolves? What are you that don’t know werewolves are real?”

Michael schooled his features into a practiced mask. “None of your business.”

Stiles was insistent. “Come on, you can tell us. We know lots of different types of people like you. Banshees, kitsune, you name it.”

“None of them smell like you though.” Scott was looking at them with an expression that suddenly made him look older, more mature. Michael had an uncomfortable suspicion that he might already know.

“You smell…” Scott tilted his head and considered. “I don’t know, like shiney rain?”

Kyle barked a laugh and Liz snickered. Then again, Michael thought to himself, maybe not.

“Dude.” Stiles was looking at Scott with 'what the hell’ clearly written on his face.

“What?” Scott said defensively. “That’s what they smell like.”

Michael shot a glance at Max, who looked helplessly back.

“Oh, just tell them.” Kyle said from the floor, exasperated. “Can’t make this much weirder than it already is.”

“Max-” Liz tucked into his arm and looked up at him with concern etched into her features.

Max softened down at her and gave her hand a squeeze. He looked at Michael, questioning.

Michael shrugged and looked away, annoyed at how much his stomach was churning with anxious energy. He wished, not for the first time that night, that Alex was there. “Fine, whatever. But you have to explain it to Isobel.”

Max grimaced, but nodded and squared his shoulders. He looked at Scott. “We’re aliens.”

An explosively loud silence fell, and Michael took a moment to savor the fact that they had finally gotten the upper hand. Whatever Scott and Stiles had been expecting, it wasn’t that.

Stiles, who couldn’t seem to decide which of them to gape at, spoke first. “You gotta be _fucking_ kidding me.”

“For real?” Scott looked like his birthday had come early. “That’s so cool!” He turned excitedly to Stiles. “Oh man, if Lydia were here she would _freak out_.”“What about me? _I’m_ freaking out!” Stiles ran a slightly panicky hand through his hair. Then he froze. “Wait. You don’t actually probe people do you?”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry, you’re not my type."

"Wh-” Stiles looked down at himself and then over at Scott, who shrugged. He looked back at Michael, insulted. “Why not?”

“Excuse me.”

Everyone jumped and turned to look at Maria who had appeared in the doorway with her hands on her hips. “What the hell people? I leave for five minutes and you can’t keep it together? Everyone out.”

Max turned and offered Kyle a hand. Kyle took it and pulled himself to his feet with a wince. Max put a hand on Maria’s shoulder as he walked past. “I’ve got to go down to the station to deal with this, I’ll cover their tab when I come back.” He said, gesturing to Scott and Stiles as they headed out the door.

Maria nodded shortly in acknowledgement, and Max walked outside after Liz and Kyle.

Michael swiped his hat from the seat where he’d set it down. “Do you want-”

“Not another word Guerin, or I ban you for life. Permanently. ” Maria shot him a look that told him this wasn’t a time she was feeling friendly banter.

Michael clicked his mouth shut and plopped his hat on his head to shuffle out after the others. He emerged into the parking lot to see Liz had cornered Scott and was excitedly asking him questions. Max was walking Kyle over to his car, hand at his elbow.

“So.”

Michael turned to find Stiles standing next to him.

“Alien, huh?”

Michael heaved a sigh. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
